ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Uchiha
'Character First Name' Hitomi 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Nier 'Nickname (optional)' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) 'Age' Eleven(11) 'Date of Birth' 02/29(February 29) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'5" 'Weight' Eighty-one pounds(81LB) 'Blood Type' Negative A(-A) 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Along the lower shoulder of the right arm lies a marking, there marking is wolf howling drawn in a tribal design. This tattoo, or rather, marking is nothing more than a seal given to her by her brother. The seal was formed for her protection and summoning reasons for her brother and her well being. 'Affiliation' Konohagakure(Village hidden in the leaf) 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality & Behaviour' Written to be unsure if she is sick or twisted, or both; psychopath is what they call it. Hitomi's way of thinking, speaking and acting as lead those whomever attempting to advance to her to flee. She holds herself to her 'sanity' and morals, standing with her own complex, like the moon, it's said she has two sides; sweet as sugar and as blunt as a hammer to the face, and blood thirsty and sharp as a katana. Shoot her up with something shiny and quick, she loves her thrills dirt cheap and her irony thick. When in the company of those she cares for, Hitomi is a ‘kind’ individual. She is caring, compassionate, and loving to those she feels close to. These are the only people who get to see this positive side of her as she has a strong dislike for strangers and people in general, no matter the village or rank. Her thoughts can be sick and twisted and, at times, she's not afraid to show it to the people she dislikes. It makes finding friends difficult for her, but she manages somehow. Depending on the situation, she may even become abusive or make an attempt at their life, but only in extreme cases which generally involve people speaking of things personal and dear to her; blamed her Uchiha in heritage, holding herself to the shadow of her brother and attempts of perfection, she holds the weight of expectations on her shoulder. She's not afraid to show her anger towards her friends either, provided they cross a line. She has been known to push away people who make an attempt to become close to her or get to know her better. Due to her general dislike of people, she automatically forces herself to assume that they are nothing alike and puts them on her "stranger list" unless they've managed to prove to her that they deserve otherwise. Sometimes she may push past this and pretend to like someone in order to use them for whatever she sees fit. People are all toys to her, puppets waiting to be controlled; holding herself into nothing more than a shiniobi appearance. Ironically, she hates being alone and would rather listen to a group of senior citizens complain about this generation and talk about "the good ol' days" as much as she hates to admit it. This is remedied by people watching. She hangs out in crowded areas, listening in on the conversations of others to fill the hole in her life, her loneliness. In a shell, Hitomi is almost always on edge, annoyed by not being able to comfortably be her, having to leave in the perfect light for her brother's sake; making little way for sanity, she struggles in the darkness of her brother's shadow. Her personal problems being her mental state, the idea of perfection and a strong Uchiha. This is the true reason Hitomi can be rude, hateful, bitter and why she doesn't do friends, all these things she believes to make her stronger. Most times, she is alone overworking herself to occupy her time usefully. When morals are involved, she is relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it. She is greatly skilled at masking her inner half by being quite laid-back and straightforward, often teasing or flirting with others. She also tries to keep the peace of others and herself so she doesn’t have to result into her darker side. She tries to remain logical and observant, a strategist if you wish to call her that. Without starting to her more heartless personality. Cauasl Day Every two or three weeks, the famous Hitomi cauasl day can be found, normally held on a Tueday, Friday or commonly Sunday; a day of both the forced separation and manfestation between the ‘Will of Fire’ and ‘Curse of Hatred’, where the ‘Will of Fire’ shines over the ‘curse of Hatred’ forcing it to shift around her body looking for some type of way to show. These days are a pact signed by her with her to allow her that one day of innocence; allowed a cool down day or a cool down period, Hitomi can be found more friendly and social, less likely annoyed and a bit bi-polar. Sadly, after this day, Hitomi goes back to having the trueness of herself hide behind the ‘Curse of Hatred’ it follows the ‘Will of Fire’s’ goal; allowing not much sense for others, the reason for this day is to allow herself not to be ate by her own hate that she uses to seal her emotions and force herself to be that of the design of her village. Often found doing things she is interested in like writing, dancing, singing, collecting bugs, exploring or art; recommended not to fight or spar on this day due to cost of her unchannel hatred, she could go from sunshines and rainbows to ripping someone’s face off. Removal of the facade has yet to be said if it’s optional or it there is something more in depth behind Hitomi’s mentality; often see or noticed, it’s hinted by Hitomi that she said she’ll make herself a monster for her village, so the idea of her literally doing this is high up there, it’s not impossible to break the facade, but it’s known to be the most dangerous idea out there when handling her; as the base of her personality states. 'Family' Junko Uchiha (Brother) Relationships 'Nindo (optional)' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan First Tomoe(Tomoe of Will) Unlocked. Second Tomoe(Tomoe of Acceptance) Unlocked. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Not strong enough to handle two yet. 'Advanced Nature' Locked 'Weapon of choice' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Five Kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Six Shuriken Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Five senbon Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Four Makibishi Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Two Smoke bomb Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Three Paper bombs Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): One Katana Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 50 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Fire Release Jutsu Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu Katon: Endan Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Katon: Karyū Endan 'Allies' Uchiha Clan; Konohagakure. 'Enemies' If it ain't family, it ain't friendly. 'Background Information' Classified 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Kazuki and Hitomi spar(1/4/15) Hitomi vs Akeno spar (08/01/2015) Casual Meetings or Events: Fourth Squad: First squad meeting Story Progression: Missions: B rank mission; Tar-runji Investigation 09/01/2015 Clan Specific: Uchiha Siblings reunite under the sun. Rise of the True Uchiha Training Roleplays Rise of the True Uchiha(04/04/2015) Training time between Spar: Ju vs Ju.(07/01/2015) -Second Week- Intelligence: Grey and Hitomi(1/11/2015) Intelligence: Kenshin, Hitomi, Kazuki and Grey. 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha